


Needy

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Semi Public Sex, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, alley way sex, cursing, eren is 18+, tasting cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Eren and the reader are at dinner when "other" thoughts come to Eren's mind. He and the reader head out to the alley way to have a little fun ;)
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

You and Eren were at dinner tonight, a date that he had promised you the week prior. You two decided to dress up a bit, him settling for a simple dress down shirt, rolled up at the elbow to hug his muscles, and pants while you wore a short black dress that hugged your curves all too well and some heels that weren’t too high. 

The date was going fairly well with the food being good and all. Problem was that Eren couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Everything you did seemed to be distracting him. The way you brushed your finger against your lip when looking at the menu and the way the little drops of water looked on your chest after you accidentally spilled some on you while you were drinking. The cleavage of your dress was driving him wild as he imagined leaving hickies all over your breast. He couldn’t fight the distractions any longer with his cock growing uncomfortably stiff in his pants. You were rambling about something that had gone on earlier in the week as you were finishing your food before he cut you off.

“We’re leaving”

“What? Why what happened??” you asked, confusion taking over.

He motioned the waiter over for the check, not answering your question as he got up, thanking himself in his head that his boxers were tight enough to hide his erection. Leaving the money and tip on the table, he pulled you out of there as fast as he could and around the corner of the restaurant into an alley.

“The hell Eren, what are you -”

Your words were cut off again by his lips crashing into yours, a surprised noise escaping your lips followed by a muffled moan as he attacked your lips in a fervent hunger. Pressed against the wall, his hands found their way to grip your ass and you grabbed his hair and pulled him in closer in response to his sudden actions. He pulled away for a moment.

“Eren -” 

“You think you can just wear something like that and expect me not to fuck you?”

His eyes were a darker green than normal and full of lust as he went for your lips again. His hand trailed up your thigh, finding its way in between your legs, feeling your panties already wet. A soft moan escaped his lips at the realization that you were wet for him as he pushed your panties to the side eagerly and coated his fingers with your juices and teased your clit before he dipped his finger into your sex. Pulling away from your lips, Eren began curling his finger, searching for that sweet spot before entering another finger into you. A gasp followed by a moan at the sudden sensation escaped your lips as he began to quicken the pace, finding that sweet spot that he knew drove you wild. You looked down to see what he was doing before he grabbed your face with his other hand, forcing you to look up at him.

“I didn’t say you could look down. Look at me”, he commanded. “I want to see your face when you cum”.

Your breathing had picked up as his fingers continued to hit your g-spot at a fast pace, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. You struggled to keep your eyes on Eren as you felt your walls clench around his fingers and a pressure building up in your lower stomach. You were close and you both knew it. 

You gripped his arm tight as you felt your vision become hazy and your eyes closed but you were stopped by Eren’s hand forcing you to keep your view on him. 

“Don’t you dare close your eyes on me”.

“Eren- I’m gonna cum -” , you breathed out heavily.

“Cum for me then”. A few more pumps was all it took for you to have your sweet release. 

“Erennnn!” you cried out loud, not caring for who heard you as you came undone around his fingers, drenching them with your warm juices. Your legs were shaking as you tried to relax from your high.

Removing his fingers from your pussy, he took in how much your juices coated his fingers as he licked them off, wanting to taste you. 

“Fuck, you taste so good” he groaned as he looked into your eyes once more.

Right at that moment, the filthiest thought came to your mind as you grabbed his fingers and sucked your juices off of them, careful not to leave one drop left. Your tongue swirled around them, your eyes filled with the same lust he had, leaving him wide eyed at the scene before him. Not being able to control himself any longer, he tore at the top of your dress, pulling it down, leaving your breasts exposed to the cool air of the night, as the soft wind made your nipples perk up. Eren wasted no time in attacking them, sucking on your nipples harshly and leaving dark marks on your skin, fulfilling the dirty thoughts he had earlier. You cried out in pleasure at the sensitivity, arching your body towards him as he began undoing his pants, his cock no longer being able to be held back by his boxers. He pulled it out of his pants, jerking off a bit before he pulled away from you. Your eyes met his length, your mouth watering for what was to come. He ripped your panties off of you and spit on his cock, rubbing the saliva thoroughly before lifting your leg around his arm, rubbing himself against your wet cunt for extra lubrication.

“You want my cock that bad?”

“Mmph, yes Eren! Ple- ahh”

Without warning, shoved his length into you, a loud and needy moan escaping your lips as he began thrusting into you, his pace unforgiving as the sounds of the alley were filled with your loud moans and slapping skin. Your dress had shifted upward, leaving your bare ass exposed to the cool breeze flowing though. Your hand grabbed the wall as the other grabbed his hair, the loose strands sticking to his forehead now from the sweat. Small grunts left his lips as he went for your neck and sucked hungrily at your collar bones, a feeling of ecstacy washing over your body again. The pleasure in your lower stomach from earlier began forming again just as you felt Eren’s thrust become sloppy. 

“I’m gonna cum” he breathed out heavily.

You grabbed his hair and yanked it back, not too hard for it to actually hurt him but enough to get his attention to focus on you. If he had wanted to see your face when you came, then he was going to do the same for you. 

Eren grunted roughly as you felt him release himself into you after a few more hard pumps, his hot and sticky cum flowing out of your wet heat. You cried out again as you felt your release at the same time, though you squirted on his cock, leaving him to feel the warm liquid drip down his shaft and onto your thighs. 

“Fuck…” he breathed out, taking in the sight before him between your legs. He didn’t want this to be over. 

Fixing yourselves to not look like a couple that had just fucked in an alleyway, Eren picked you up, a small yelp leaving you as he headed for the car. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet. We’re finishing this at home”.


End file.
